This invention relates in general to an automobile sliding door mechanism, and in particular to a mechanism useful for providing the sliding door with a power source. In automobiles, such as vans and the like, it is desirable to provide a relatively large side opening located behind the passenger side door in one or both of the sides of the vehicle. The side opening permits passenger and cargo access to the automobile interior. The side opening is generally opened and closed off with a sliding door. The sliding door is typically slideably mounted on horizontal tracks or the like. The tracks support a guided sliding movement to open and close the sliding door. The sliding door may be operated manually or with a power-operated system. An electric motor may be employed to operate the sliding door.
The sliding door desirably contains certain electrical components, such as for example, power windows, audio speakers, and lights, that require a power source for functionality. It has been known to supply electrical power to the electrical components from a power source through one or more contacts on the sliding door that couple with a generally equal number of contacts on the body of the automobile. However, when the sliding door is opened, the contacts on the sliding door uncouple with the contacts on the body, thus resulting in a loss of power supplied to the sliding door. This in turn results in a loss of functionality of the power features on the door. Power systems to maintain electrical power to the opened sliding door have been employed with less than optimal performance.
The above advantages as well as other advantages not specifically enumerated are achieved by an apparatus for supplying electrical power to a panel slideably mounted on a vehicle for movement along a predetermined path. The apparatus includes a vehicle component defining a slot having a length. The apparatus includes an electrical conduit for electrically connecting a power source and an electrical component mounted on the panel. The electrical conduit has an intermediate portion extending through the slot of the vehicle component such that the intermediate portion moves along the length of the slot as the panel moves along the predetermined path.
There is also provided a door mechanism for a vehicle having a body. The door mechanism includes a first panel and a second panel, the second panel defining an opening, the first panel and the second panel being spaced apart to define a gap therebetween. The door mechanism includes a door slideably mounted on the vehicle for movement between an opened position and a closed position. The door mechanism includes an electrical conduit having a first end and a second end, the second end extending through the opening and being operatively connected to the door, the electrical conduit being positioned in the gap.